This invention relates to the art of closures for containers, particularly to push-pull dispensing closures.
Prior inventors have designed a great number of closures which act as valves, to retain a container's contents from manufacture through the point of sale. To guard against poisoning, tampering and/or spillage, many such closures are provided with a tear strip or frangible area which must be deliberately destroyed or removed before the product can be used. Some prior closures have caps or operators which are moved lengthwise of the bottle, between open and closed positions. A closure having such features is the subject of this invention.